


Crime Pays

by scratches



Series: Darcy Lewis Bingo2020 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: When Jack Rollins takes out Alexander Pierce, Brock is tasked with the clean up. Good thing New York City had their own Leonarda Cianciulli to help out.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Series: Darcy Lewis Bingo2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845682
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85
Collections: Darcy Lewis Bingo





	Crime Pays

**Author's Note:**

> Link:  
> Title: Crime Pays  
> Square (letter, number, and prompt):  
> A1- Darcy/Brock, R2- Almost Kiss  
> Pairing/Main Ship: Darcy/Brock  
> Word Count: 1623  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings/Triggers: none?  
> Summary: When Jack Rollins takes out Alexander Pierce, Brock is tasked with the clean up. Good thing New York City had their own Leonarda Cianciulli to help out.

Brock looked down the dead body of Alexander Pierce at his feet and then at Jack, "Why'd ya have to go and do that? Big Mike isn't going to be happy."

"Waddya mean? He was waving a gun at you with his finger on the trigger." Jack looked at his brother, in everything but blood, and continued, "I'd get wacked if anything happened to you."

Brock sighed and tapped the dead man's shoulder with the tip of his shiney black wingtips, "Too bad there's no Demeo anymore." 

Jack rolled the garrotte he used around his hand and replied, "There might be a solution, she won't keep it from Big Mike though." The garrotte was wound loosely around his hand before he shoved it into his back pocket.

Brock side eyed his partner, "You aren't going to suggest who I think you're going to suggest, are you?"

"I mean, they saved a lot of money on the cremation,” Jack shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"You're calling both of 'em." Brock pointed at Jack "I don't want him to have _another_ reason to distrust me." The sound of a motorboat churned in the distance across Hudson River and Brock shook his head. Why did this kind of shit always happen to him.

~~~

Big Mike looked down at the body shoved in a blue fifty five gallon plastic drum. "You better have a good reason for this." A short thick cigar hung out the corner of his mouth, a gold tooth held it in place. "This is going to be a problem."

The short woman standing next to the older heavyset man clapped him on the shoulder, "Now, now, Pops, give me a few hours."

The other two men in the warehouse watched the scene unfold between the both of them. "Honey, I didn't want you involved with any of this, aye." A heavily ringed finger grasped her hand on his shoulder and patted it, "Your mother is rolling in her grave."

The woman wrapped her other arm around her father and gave him a squeeze. She happily said, "I'm sure she'd understand, this guy had it coming for years." She squeezed him again, “He took money from programs that she supported, programs she helped get off the ground.” Darcy shrugged, “I’m not shedding a tear, that for sure.”

"You're right, Darcy, you're right," he patted her hand one more time before he moved out of her hold. Big Mike walked to the other side of the drum and stuck his thick cigar in Brock's face. "You do whatever my little girl needs. You don't leave here until there isn't a trace of a body left. No bones, no fillings, no screws from knee surgeries." 

"Yessir," Brock nodded at the shorter rotund man.

Big Mike poked the lapel of Brock's leather jacket with the cigar and it started to burn the leather, "And don't think about touching my daughter." He twisted the cigar back and forth ruining the lapel.

Brock heard and smelled the burning of the leather before he looked down at the cigar, "I won't."

Darcy was already pulling plastic bottles off of shelves, "Pops, remember who helped me with the Ian situation."

Everyone in the room remembered the Ian situation, those were a tense two months, trying to figure out how to dispose of the man who promised to love, cherish, and stay faithful to the end of his life with the best woman on Staten Island. Eventually, the older man pulled his cigar away and stuck it in his mouth. He reached up and flattened Brock's collar, patting at the cooking hole. "You're lucky, kid."

Brock kept silent as the older man turned on Jack, "And you," smoke swirled around their faces, "you're lucky I wanted Pierce out of the way." Big Mike took a step back, "The Russians are going to be happy," he pulls Jack down by his tie and growls, "Go find the Black Widow and bring her here so I can get my money off those cheats." Big Mike released his tie and added, "Those dumb Irish punks and the guys in Sing Sing, you make sure who needs to know finds out." The man shook his head and waved his cigar between the two of them, "You're both unfortunately too useful or you'd be sitting in that barrel."

Jack nodded silently. No one liked to deal with the Black Widow because she usually brought one of her assassins with her. Brock knew she was going to laugh at their situation. 

After Big Mike left, Brock lit a cigarette and leaned against one of the stainless steel tables. Jack looked at him and nodded his head towards the door. Brock nodded back and his partner pulled out his phone and moved toward the door to track down the Russians. The harsh fluorescent bulbs buzzed above him, their bright light bounced off the clean white walls of Darcy's workshop. "One Eyed Johnny was supposed to come by last week to change that." She sighed heavily before Brock moved his eyes toward her. 

There were two large cardboard boxes empty at her feet. Without counting, Brock knew forty eight, sixteen ounce bottles were lined up on the prep table behind her. "Johnny's going to be no eyed if he doesn't show up," Brock exhaled and the line of smoke curled towards the ventilation system over him.

"Yeah, it's why I haven't told pops," Darcy laughed. She moved towards Brock and reached up to grip his jacket. 

This close, Brock could smell the mix of scents that always clung to her. Lavender, patchouli, rose, pine, eucalyptus. Today, a heavy note of rosemary and mint clung to her. It must have been a shampoo production day. "Better not, sweetheart." Brock lifted the cigarette up to his lips and took another deep inhale. 

She smirked before pulling him down by the collar of his jacket. "He didn't say anything about _me_ touching _you_." Even dressed in jeans, t-shirt, a vinyl apron, and a pair of goggles resting on top of her head, Brock was doomed. Brock had been a goner since day one. His older brother had brought him to a cafe the day he had been discharged from the Navy. Ten years he gave his life to the country and thirty was still young, but old enough to feel like a creep when he found out that the cute barista he had flirted with was the daughter of his older brother's best friend, just turned eighteen with her life ahead of her. 

His brother stuffed a twenty in the tip jar for the both of them and they left with their cappuccinos. After they rounded the corner, his brother took him by the chin and told him she was off limits. And he had respected that, until she had found her husband, Ian, cheating and needed someone other than her father to take care of it.

"You know we can't, not now," Brock dropped the hand holding the cigarette to the steel table and let it smolder there. Darcy leaned up to him, her mouth minutely close to his. She inhaled the smoke that he slowly released before backing off. The collar of his jacket was being twisted and he stared at her finger poking at the hole. 

"Tomorrow, drop it off at Flora's, she'll fix it for you," Darcy smiled up at him before pulling her finger out of the hole and patting it flat just like her father.

Rolling his eyes, Brock straightened his body. The hand holding his cigarette reached up and adjusted her jaunty goggles. "I'm going to keep it, it gives the jacket some character."

"If you say so," Darcy chuckled, "He does it because he knows you won't say anything to stop him."

"He isn't stupid either," Brock stuck the cigarette between his lips again and turned around. He started to pull the table away from the wall and he felt her hands rest on his. 

"He'll come around," Darcy slid her hands up the soft leather of his jacket and held his shoulders, "because he knows the only other man I'd ever date is Barnes."

Brock huffed around the cigarette and they both took a step back together, "Barnes already has a partner, darling."

They took another step back. "Yeah, and Roger's is hot as fuck, too, I wouldn't be complaining." He felt her cheek lean against his shoulder before her hands released him. "We can put that on the other side, over there." Darcy motioned towards the racks next to the door.

Once Brock had scooted the table out of its spot from under the vent, Darcy lifted the end of the table with him and they carried it to it's new spot in front of the covered curing racks. At the end of his cigarette, Brock leaned into the bucket and stubbed it out on the back of Alexander Pierce's head. "Did you really have to do that?" He met Darcy's eye and smirked. "Whatever," she shook her dark head, "If we can get him on my roller, it'll be easier to move him around the room."

She kicked a square wooden block on wheels towards him. Brock stopped it with the heel of his boot, "You've thought it through, haven't you."

"My momma taught me all that I know," Darcy smartly replied.

With that, the door to the workshop opened and Jack walked back in, "They'll be here in an hour."

"Great!" Darcy clapped her hands, "I don't have to do any heavy lifting. This guy looks a lot heavier than Ian." She tapped her finger against her lips, “Maybe I should grab a few more pounds of lye.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have to add a bunch of tags AND I WILL when I have real internet on my computer in 3 days.


End file.
